This invention relates to manually-operable latching and connector mechanisms which, while having wider applications, are particularly useful in X-ray equipments of the type shown in my co-pending patent applications, Ser. No. 865,172, filed Dec. 28, 1977 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,777 and Ser. No. 920,345 filed June 29, 1978.
The connector means of the present application has particular application in X-ray equipment wherein an X-ray tube and its casing are mounted below a patient-supporting table and an X-ray image-intensifier assembly is supported above the table. Interconnecting the X-ray tube casing and the image-intensifier assembly are extensible-contractable removable link-arm means for coupling the X-ray tube casing and the image-intensifier assembly together so that, when the image-intensifier assembly is moved relative to the patient, coordinated angulation occurs between the X-ray tube and the image-intensifier assembly.
It is highly desirable that such link-arm means be adapted for quick connection to, and quick disconnection from the image-intensifier assembly. The capability for quick disconnection is particularly important in cardiology examinations, so that the attendant will be able to quickly disconnect the link arms and push the image-intensifier assembly away from the patient, to allow the examining physician to provide shock treatment to the chest of the patient in the event of a cardiac arrest.